cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Senses
Super Senses is the ability of one's senses, such as smell, taste, sight, and hearing, to be on a superhuman level. Races with this Ability Gods and Spiritual Beings * Deities - A lot of Deities have extremely acute senses, and are able to see, hear, smell, and taste things other beings cannot. * Angel - All Angels' senses are at a superhuman level. * Demon - Demons have an enhanced sense of smell and hearing. They can even smell human souls. Monsters and Creatures * Arachne - Arachne have enhanced vision that is split into multiple lenses, similar to actual spiders. * Ghoul - Ghouls have enhanced taste and smell which they use to locate corpses. * Djinn - They have more enhanced senses that are superior to that of a human. It is possible they can smell human souls. * Vampire - Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A Vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. Their senses become more acute with age. * Dragon - Dragons possess highly enhanced hearing, sight, and smell superior to that of humans, and some other beings. * Nagual - Naguals possess superhuman levels of sight, hearing, and smell. * Selkie - Selkies possess an enhanced sense of smell, hearing, and sight that is more tuned than humans. * Wendigo - They are perfect hunters, they are able to see perfectly in the dark, and possess acute hearing and smell. * Kitsune - Being fox spirits, they possess an enhanced sense of sight, smell, and hearing. * Vetala - Vetalas possess enhanced hearing superior to that of humans. * Rakshasa - Rakshasas possess enhanced hearing, and can hear things that are normally out normal hearing range for humans. * Marid - Marids possess an fish-like enhanced sense of sight and hearing. * Crocotta - Crocottas possess hyena-like sight, smell, and hearing greater than that of humans. * Skinwalker - They can smell, see, and hear far better than humans, in either form. * Dokkalfar - Their eyesight and hearing is much more enhanced than humans. * Ljosalfar - Like their dark counterparts, they have enhanced sense of sight and hearing. * Dvergr - Since their homeworld of Svartalfheim is a dark shadowy place, they have the ability to see in the dark. * Okami - They possess enhanced hearing and smell. * Werewolf - All Werewolves are able to see better than humans in darkness, similar to actual wolves, their sense of smell and hearing is equally enhanced. * Rugaru - Rugarus have an incredibly strong sense of smell and sight. * Oni - They possess an acute sense of smell and hearing. * Chupacabra - An enhanced sense of sight and smell allows them to find their victims. * Shedim - Like real birds, they possess an enhanced sense of sight and hearing. * Zombie - Zombies possess an enhanced sense of smell and hearing. * Hellhound - Hellhounds' sense are extremely heightened. Their sense of smell, sight and hearing are more advanced than normal humans and dogs. Hybrids * Nephilim - Nephilim possess enhanced hearing greater than any human or Angel. * Dhampir - Like full Vampires, their sense of smell, sight, hearing, and taste are enhanced. Category:Powers